1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly, to a novel structure of an electrical connector with a baffled stick for restricting reverse of contacts.
2. Description of Related Art
An electrical connector includes an insulative housing and a plurality of contacts secured in receiving passageways of the insulative housing in a direction from down to up. Each contact defines a contacting portion protruding from a mating face of the insulative housing, an elastic portion receiving in the receiving passageway and connecting with the contacting portion and a retention portion retained in the receiving passageway and extending from the elastic portion. In a process of the electrical connector mating with a complementary connector, a lateral pressing force is exerted on the contacting portions to making the contacting portions move in a direction face to the mating face. The pressing force is also exerted on the elastic portions to make the elastic portions moving rearward. The contact moves downwardly under the pressing force. The contacts may move out of the receiving passageways to result a poor contact of the electrical connector. Thus, an electrical connector with a baffled stick for restricting the contacts reversed is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.
Hence, the present invention is directed to solving this problem in the related art.